Welcome To My Life
by Kurai Malik
Summary: After waking up from an untested jutsu, Naruto begins to act strangely. He says that he is the Yondaime. What's going on!
1. Chapter 1

This story has been bugging me for so long. Oh well, please enjoy.

Oh and it takes place after a few years. The Rookie 9 are all 16, Gai's team is 17 and Sasuke came back for some reason. Anyway, on with the thing!

Disclaimer: No own.

OOO

"Ano…Sakura-chan, I don't think we should do this."

"Don't worry Naruto. All that's going to happen is that you'll get shocked a bit. After that I'll take you out for ramen."

Naruto frowned. He loved ramen. It was the best thing in the world. But the blonde began to think if he cared more about the noodles than his life. Still…

"Ok Sakura-chan. I'll do it, but you have to buy me as much ramen as I want!"

"Ok. Just get in the chair Naruto."

Naruto did as he was told, waiting for whatever was supposed to happen. Ino decided to speak at this moment. "All right Naruto. All I'm gonna do is try this new mind jutsu I made, you really should feel anything than a small spark."

Naruto nodded; preparing his body for the small shock he was promised. _After this, I'm making them buy me twenty bowls of ramen. Mmm…miso…_

Sakura nodded to Ino that she was ready and watched as the blond girl began to do a series of hand seals. Sakura was there because of her knowledge in medical jutsus, incase Naruto got hurt. Soon Ino stopped and placed her hands on either side of Naruto's head.

_Here goes nothing._

Naruto cried out when a huge amount of electricity shot through his body. Sakura was by his side in an instant, checking him over for any serious wounds. Ino hissed as she pulled her now burnt hands away.

_What the hell happened?_ Ino thought. _I did everything right._

"Ino go get Tsunade! That jutsu made Naruto go into a state of shock. I'll take him to the hospital, meet me there."

Ino nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sakura looked down at her teammate and carefully gathered the blond into her arms. She was surprised at how light Naruto was, considering he was taller than her.

_Naruto please be ok._

OOO

"What the hell were you two thinking? Do you realize that you could have _killed _him? **Well!" **Tsunade yelled at the two girls in front of her. Sakura and Ino didn't dare look up at the older woman; instead they look down at the white tiled hospital floor.

"Answer me dammit!"

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama. The jutsu was supposed to transfer a few of Naruto's memories to me," Ino explained, trying to stay calm under the piercing glare. "I never thought this would happen."

"You both know not to test jutsus on each other. By the Third's ghost, what the hell were you thinking?" Both girls returned their gazes to the floor.

Tsunade sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she waved the two girls away. "Both just leave. I'll think of a punishment for you later."

Both turned to leave but Sakura had turned back to face the hokage. "Tsunade-sama, will Naruto be alright?"

Tsunade sighed. "Don't worry, that brat won't let himself die like that. And I'll be damned if I let him go so soon."

Sakura smiled and nodded. She left, leaving Tsunade standing in the empty hospital hall. The blond woman sighed. "Damn brats. I'm too tired for this."

"I don't see how you could be tired. You sleep all the time in your office."

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched as she looked up at the newcomer. "Oh, you think so eh?" Focusing her chakra into her fist, Tsunade raised her arm over her victim's head.

"Ow!"

"That'll teach ya, you idiot." Tsunade glanced down at her former teammate. "What are doing here anyway Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya grumbled as he rubbed his head, wincing when he touched the bump. "What? Can't I check up on my student?"

"They kicked you out of the bath house again didn't they?" Tsunade asked nonchalant. Jiraiya blushed.

"So how is he?"

"He'll be alright. The jutsu used on him gave him a good shock. But thanks to the Kyuubi he'll be ok."

The two sannin were now in a hospital room, standing over Naruto's bed. Machines were hooked up to the teenager, one for monitoring his heart, another for his brain waves and finally an IV sending nutrients into his body. Tsunade checked on Naruto's brain waves.

"Everything seems to be in order. I'll schedule another CAT scan for him tomorrow. I'll be able to tell if there's any permanent damage with the x-rays. Now where are the first ones...?" Tsunade flipped through the charts, checking everything again incase she had missed something.

Jiraiya plopped himself in a chair next to Naruto's bed. "Stupid kid. Getting yourself hurt like this. What did those girls do? Bribe him with ramen?"

"Yeah they did." Jiraiya smacked his forehead. "Stupid brat."

"…'m…no…t"

Tsunade and Jiraiya stared in shock at the boy in bed. Naruto had just spoken. Blue eyes fought the heavy eyelids to open. The eyes won the battle as blue eyes slowly re-opened.

Naruto's eyelids drooped slowly to blink as he tried regain his vision. "…where…'m…?"

Tsunade was quick to comfort the boy. "Shush. You're in the hospital. You're going to be ok." The medic-nin gently held the boys hand, rubbing her thumb over the back of it. "Rest now. You're going to be ok, Naruto."

"Naru...to…," blue suddenly snapped wide open. "Na-Naruto! Wh-What happened to him? Is-Is he alright?"

The two sannin blinked at the blond. "What are you talking about, kid?" Jiraiya asked, quickly getting the attention of his student.

"Sensei!" the boy cried. Naruto then forced his body to sit up, much to the protest of both his teacher and "sister". "Sensei, Naruto is…is he alright?"

"Lie down, you idiot! I don't need you fainting on me." Tsunade was about to push the boy back down when Jiraiya stopped her. Jiraiya studied the blond boy for a moment before asking, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Naruto blinked. He stared at the hospital blanket, holding it between his thumb and forefinger. "I...remember the Kyuubi…I sealed it into Naruto." The blond looked at the two sannin. "Sensei, what's going on? Why is Tsunade-hime here? Where's my son?"

Tears welled up in Tsunade's eyes. She hid her face in her hands and began to cry. Jiraiya sighed as he looked at his student, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Naruto was no longer there, but…

The Fourth was alive was once again.

OOO

Ra dammit, I always suck with the first chapter. Hm, oh well. _Shrugs_

Pwease review. If you do, I'll write another chapter. XD

R/R!


	2. Chapter 2

I should work on this.

Disclaimer: No own

OOO

"The jutsu used on him was designed to extract forgotten memories from his subconscious. But apparently the Fourth was locked away there by the Fuuin Seal he had used on the Kyuubi." Tsunade put down the scroll as she looked at the men in front of her. Kakashi looked in disbelief at her, Iruka looked as if he was about to pass out from shock. Only Jiraiya looked calm, though anyone with a sharp eye could tell he was just was as surprised.

"So instead of waking up old memories, she managed to wake up Arashi instead," Jiraiya said, stating the painfully obvious. Tsunade nodded.

"What about Naruto?" Iruka asked. "Will he be able to take control again?"

Tsunade sighed in defeat. "I'm afraid I don't know. I'll have to do some research on this, not to mention keep a constant eye on Kyuubi's seal."

Iruka frowned. "But won't the Fourth be able to hold it back? He is the one that sealed Kyuubi." Kakashi nodded in agreement. Tsunade sighed once again and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm not sure of that, but it won't hurt to be on the safe side."

"Tsunade-sama," Kakashi began," could we…see him?"

Tsunade nodded. The four of them soon left the office and headed for the hospital.

OOO

Blue clashed with blue as a young blonde looked out his hospital room window at the sky. The sky was placed over the village of Konoha. Just beyond that village was the Hokage Monument, where his face was carved into forever.

And here he was now, stuck inside his son's body in the hospital. Life was strange.

Arashi sighed into his knees, which he had brought up to his chest, and closed his eyes. To anyone who didn't know of the current situation, it just would've looked like Naruto moving.

But Naruto wasn't here, Arashi had taken his place.

Arashi pressed his face harder into his knees as he tried to think. But thinking was impossible, as he kept remembering that fateful day sixteen years ago. The day Kyuubi attacked, the moment he sealed it inside his infant son, and then the dark abyss that rushed to greet him.

Arashi looked up as the door to his room opened, allowing Tsunade and Jiraiya entrance. Two figures followed after, one of them Arashi knew instantly.

"No way," he gasped, Naruto's voice coming out. "Kakashi is that really you?"

Kakashi stared at his student, no, his student's _body. _Part of him was happy that his teacher had returned another part was worried about Naruto. Jiraiya smirked.

"Well you seem to be in a talking mood."

Arashi laughed and rubbed the back of his head. He looked at Kakashi with laughing eyes and said, "Well? Are you really the shorty Kakashi finally grown up?"

Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the blond in bed. He smiled under his mask. "It's good to see…you sensei." Arashi smiled and looked at Iruka. Confusion quickly settled on his face, almost breaking Iruka's heart.

"I don't believe we've met before, care to tell me who you are?"

"I'm Umino Iruka. I used to teach Naruto at the academy."

Arashi's eyes lit up at this. "Naruto's a ninja?" At the nods, his smile only brightened. Jiraiya smirked then waved his hand irritation. "Your kid's exactly like you, Arashi. He constantly rants on about how he'll become Hokage."

Arashi pouted. "I never ranted. And becoming Hokage wasn't exactly something I planned. Besides, Naruto's rants are Sarutobi's problems, not mine."

A heavy silence soon took place as the four guests were suddenly silent. The Yondaime immediately took notice of this and asked what was wrong.

"Arashi," Tsunade began," I think you should know what has happened while you've been gone."

OOO

Ino and Sakura stayed far away from Sasuke, shrinking in fear as they felt his rage. The Uchiha boy wasn't giving them his usually you're-annoying glare, but his I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-breathe glare. Luckily there were nine other people present incase Sasuke did decide to kill them.

Hinata twiddled her fingers as she glanced around the room. They had decided to meet in the Hyuuga Manor because her house was cleaner than the others. Her teammates sat on either side of her, while Neji was just a few feet away with his own team. Ino's teammates were lying around doing whatever while Sasuke kept to himself away from the group. Sakura was with Ino, as being near her teammate would mean death right now.

They had all heard of what had happened to Naruto. Sasuke had almost killed Ino and Sakura when they told him. It took everyone to hold him back and a stern talk with Neji before he could rejoin the group. The Curse Seal was activating again, though Neji was the only one who saw it. The Hyuuga then kept a constant watch on the other prodigy, in case the seal activated again.

"What are we doing here again?" Kiba asked out loud, trying to kill the silence.

"We are here to discuss the current condition of Naruto," Neji answered. "I believe he has woken up."

Everyone stared at the Hyuuga genius. "I overheard Kakashi-sensei talking to Iruka-sensei. Apparently Naruto woke up several hours after he had arrived at the hospital."

Everyone sighed in relief at the news, Shikamaru managed to add an 'How troublesome…' Sasuke even managed to bring his death glare down a few notches.

"A-Ano," Hinata stuttered," we sh-should go s-se-see him…"

And soon the room was empty as all the occupants disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

OOO

Arashi sighed as he thought about what he had just been told. So much had happened during his absence; the destruction of the Uchiha clan, the Hyuuga family incident, Orochimaru's rise in power and the death of the Third Hokage, Sarutobi. But what hurt him the most was that his last wish was ignored, the he had made with his last breath.

Arashi hugged his knees closer to his body in an attempt to not only comfort himself, but also the boy the body belonged to. Kakashi bowed his head in sorrow as the others followed suit.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect him sensei. If I had just-"

"No Kakashi. It's not your fault."

"But if I had jus-"

"No Kakashi," Arashi snapped. Kakashi's head sunk lower as his teacher look outside towards the monument. "Tsunade-hime?"

"Yes?"

"Will Naruto be able to take control again?"

"I'm not sure. Naruto is lost in his own subconscious now, not only that but the seal may have been weakened now."

Arashi looked at with alarmed eyes. "How do we check on the seal?"

"We need you to gather some chakra so the seal can appear on your stomach. Then you and Jiraiya can check to see if anything's wrong with the seal."

Arashi nodded and clapped his hands together, making the tiger seal. He concentrated hard on gathering chakra. At first nothing happened, but that was to be expected as he had been dormant for a long time. But then something clicked in his mind as he realized what was wrong.

"Tsunade-hime," he looked up at her, blue eyes wide with horror.

"I don't have any chakra."

OOO

I'm done! Kami-sama this thing got a lot of reviews! I knew it would be popular but not like this X/

Anyway, I got to answer your reviews.

**blackhole, Blu Rose, Fariy Punk, Electronicgamer3, P.I.T.E.R, Mrthumps, Hyou, GMan, Surarrin, hinshihoushi, mimiru-12, Ulitheal, Thalian, Magicians, of the Yami, wolvesm0on, Hiei Girl 003, Dyroness, Lazuli, Mistress DragonFlame, mysteryladytx, tim lock, sleepie, and otan. **Thank you all for reviewing my fic and saying it was interesting. I'm so sorry you all had to wait so long for the second chapter.

**koorime-princess12: **Thanks. No pairings involving Naruto so far, I really can't think of any.

**MingShun: **I have talent? Really! Cool! I wasn't blackmailing, I was begging X/

**Baka Manuke: **Then you'd hate where I left off this chapter huh? Lol

**Jays Arravan: **Thanks. I'm not so sure on pairings right now, except for the implied KakaIru pairing. Hinata visits "Naruto" in the next chapter.

**JYue: **Wow, I'm honored you added me to your Favs. List. Yondaime can not hurt Sasuke; I need him for other things in this story. But Yondaime does know about the villagers, he just won't tell how he wants to deal with them.

**Now I will answer the FAQ regarding this story.**

**Will Naruto come back?**

Yes.

**Will Yondaime attack/hate the villagers after he finds out about Naruto's life?**

He has yet to tell me how he wants to deal with this. I think he'll just brood over it.

**Are there any pairings?**

Yes and no. I can't have any pairings with Naruto because he's not there, and apparently it's wrong for Yondaime to get involved with anyone because he's technically still older than them. Though there is an implied KakaIru pairing.

**Will Naruto and Yondaime meet?**

…

Well there it is! The second chapter! Yay! In the next chapter the Rookie 9 and Gai's team visit the hospital.

R/R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No own

**WARNING: **From this point on, spoilers may be given away. So if you haven't read/seen the Gaiden chapters, this concerns you.

OOO

"_Tsunade-hime," he looked up at her, blue eyes wide in horror._

"_I don't have any chakra."_

A heavy silence settled in the hospital room. Everyone looked at the blond in shock as he tried again and again to summon some chakra. After several tries he gave up and hid his face in his hands.

"How could this be happening?" Tsunade asked. "Naruto's chakra supply is unlimited! How could it all just disappear like that?"

"Maybe it's because Arashi's been gone for sixteen years," Jiraiya suggested. "He might not be used to gathering chakra after so long."

"No," Arashi whispered. "No Jiraiya. I still remember how, I still remember how it feels when I use it." He lifted his head to look at his hands. "This isn't my body. So I have no right to take any of its chakra."

Before more could be said, the door opened as Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, poked her head in. "Tsunade-sama, Naruto-kun's friends are here to see him."

"Thank you Shizune. Tell them to wait a while."

The brunette nodded and went to go relay the message. As soon as she left; chaos ensued in the hospital room.

"What do I do? They'll know I'm not Naruto! Waah! I what do I do?" Arashi cried, waving his arms around and squiggling in the hospital bed.

"Will you be quiet! I'm trying to think over here!" Tsunade yelled. Arashi quickly stopped his crying to look at her. It almost broke her heart to see Naruto's blue eyes staring at her but know it wasn't him doing it.

"Do we tell them what happened?" Iruka asked. "Would it be best for them to know?"

"Not with Sakura and Ino. Those two can't keep their mouths shut," Kakashi said.

Iruka nodded. "And with Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru here, it'll be difficult to keep this under wraps."

Tsunade shook her head. "I know both Sasuke and Shikamaru won't talk, but Neji has this weird thing about him. He's the most likely of the three to tell everyone."

Arashi's eyes shifted from person to person. "What can we do?" Jiraiya took this chance to show off his brilliance.

"I have an idea."

OOO

The Rookie 9 and Gai's team all gathered in the hospital waiting room. Sakura and Ino were still avoiding Sasuke, as coming here seemed to increase his anger towards them. Neji kept his colorless eyes on the Uchiha brat. He would tell the Hokage of what had happened.

Shizune soon entered the room. "Tsunade-sama said to wait here a while, she'll call you when they're ready."

"Can you tell us how Naruto is?" Kiba asked. Shizune looked at them all with a smile on her face.

"He's ok. He was talking to everyone in there before I went in." She bowed to them and said, "I have to go finish my rounds now. I'll see you all later." The Rookie 9 and Gai's team muttered a good bye.

Neji had tried to use his Byakugan to see if Naruto was ok, but something was in the way. By the looks of it, Hinata didn't see anything either. Before he could try again, Tsunade walked into the room with Kakashi in tow.

The blond woman looked around, narrowing her eyes slightly at Sakura and Ino, while matching Sasuke's own heated glare. Kakashi looked at everyone with his bored expression, though he was silently praying that Jiraiya's plan would work.

Tsunade coughed to get everyone's attention, which wasn't necessary as everyone was already looking at her.

"As you all probably know, Naruto woke up a few hours ago, four hours after he suffered from the untested jutsu used on him. He's fine for the most part, but I have something to take care of first."

Tsunade pointed her fore finger at Sakura and Ino. The two girls gulped, expecting the worst. Tsunade's glare was just as scary as Sasuke's was.

"You two, I am suspending you both from your duties for three months. No payment for a month after that and during it and if you _ever _do this again, I'll see to it that you both get you headbands removed. Understand?"

The two girls nodded. "Yes Hokage-sama."

Sasuke glared at the blond woman. Who cares about those two? "What about Naruto?" he grunted. "What is his condition?"

Tsunade sighed. She had to tell them sooner or later. "Naruto received an almost fatal shock of electricity. Luckily he was brought here quickly and was able to receive the necessary treatment. He's suffered some brain damage and internal swelling, but he will make a full recovery."

Shikamaru looked up. "Brain damage? How bad is it?"

Tsunade's eyes quickly sadden as she looked down at the white tiles. That was Kakashi's cue to get Jiraiya's plan rolling. Taking a deep breath, he revealed to them Naruto's current condition.

"He has amnesia."

OOO

Arashi twiddled his fingers as he waited for Tsunade and Kakashi to return with everyone. Iruka stood a few feet away from him, Jiraiya was standing to his left, trying to calm him down.

"Don't worry! This plan is fool-proof. None of them will ever guess who you really are."

"I know. It's just that…it's just I don't know how to act around them. I don't know how to be Naruto."

Jiraiya snorted. "You have amnesia remember? You don't have to worry about how to act around them." Jiraiya would have gone on but he sensed something. Snapping his eyes to the front door, he reached out to see if there was an enemy.

The white haired man quickly left his student's side, and walked over to Iruka. The chuunin sweated as the sannin approached him. "Is something wrong Jiraiya-sama?" he asked.

Ignoring him, Jiraiya grabbed Iruka's sleeve and…moved him a little bit to the left. Iruka was shocked and confused at what the older man was doing, while Arashi watched in confusion. Then Jiraiya pushed him back to the right and pulled him forward a bit. After studying Iruka's position for a bit, he tugged him about half an inch to the left.

Satisfied with the chuunin's position, Jiraiya told him to stay put and start gathering a bit of his chakra. Iruka did as he was told, still confused as why he was told to do it the first place. Arashi didn't seem to understand either.

A few minutes later, Tsunade and Kakashi returned followed by a rather large group of teenagers. The Yondaime quickly recognized the children from some of Konoha's prestige clans. He also recognized children who resembled the ninjas he had once worked with.

_Two Hyuuga's, an Inuzuka- aw cute dog, and an Uchiha! Wow! Hey, I didn't know Shikaku had a son! He owes me ten bucks then! Whoa! What the hell is wrong with that kid's face!_1

Everyone watched as Naruto looked at them, Shikamaru wondered why the blond dobe was glaring at him for a while. Noticing that no one was going to talk, Iruka decided to 'break the ice' so to speak.

"Naruto," he whispered, but everyone heard him, "these are your friends. They've come to visit you."

Arashi or 'Naruto' blinked. "My friends?" he whispered, receiving a few nods from the group. _I hope I don't blow this_, he thought. "I'm sorry but I can't remember any of you."

"How could you forget? You did a lot of cool crap!" Kiba cried, Akamaru barked in agreement. "How could you forget kicking Neji's ass in the Chuunin Exam? That was awesome!"

"He kicked your ass too, Kiba," Shikamaru said flatly. "So troublesome."

Kiba pouted and crossed his arms; Akamaru nuzzled his master's leg. TenTen and Hinata giggled at the dog boy. TenTen gasped suddenly. She smiled then and clapped her hands together in excitement.

"We could tell Naruto about what he's done," she answered to everyone's questioning looks," Something will have to jog his memory, right?"

Everyone agreed to this, even the elder ninja. Arashi agreed full-heartily, what better way was there to learn about Naruto? And so he learned the great things his son had accomplished.

He was told how Naruto passed the Genin Exam, how the blond did in his first A Class mission (Kakashi told most of it; leaving out Kyuubi's part), and how Naruto kicked Kiba's ass. Shikamaru and Kiba were in the middle of recalling Naruto and Neji's fight when the hospital room slammed open.

"Naruto-nii-chan!"

The Yondaime soon found his lap occupied by spiky haired boy with a long scarf and goggles. Teary eyes looked up at him as the boy stuck out his bottom lip.

"Is it true nii-chan? Is it rtue that you can't remember anything? Not even me?" The poor boy was close to tears. Tsunade huffed.

"Konohamaru! You little brat! Hasn't ever taught you any manners?"

Konohamaru, ignoring Tsunade, grabbed Arashi's shoulders and shook him. "Is it true nii-chan? Is it!" The genin stopped shaking the blond when Kakashi placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Konohamaru-kun, Naruto has amnesia. He doesn't remember anything."

Konoha looked up at Kakashi with his tear filled eyes before looking at 'Naruto'. Arashi's eyes were now swirls as a result of Konohamaru's shaking. The young looked at his idol, and then cried into his chest.

"Waah! How could you forget? You promised we could fight over being Hokage some day. You promised!" It was around this time that Arashi began to come to, before getting hit in the chin by Konohamaru's head. The young boy didn't even notice.

"I know how to help you nii-chan! I know what'll make you remember!"

Konohamaru did a few hand seals and was soon surrounded by smoke. Iruka quickly realized what was happening and covered his eyes. Kakashi looked at him, wondering what the hell he was doing. Arashi, after recovering from the hit, realized it was a henge.

"Nii-chan," a voice purred from the smoke as it went away. Arashi eyes widened. There, in his lap, was a beautiful girl. A beautiful **naked** girl. "Do you remember now, nii-chan?" she purred again, moving closer so her nude breasts could brush against his own covered chest.

The girls stared in absolute horror at the two; Hinata was a very bright shade of red. Kiba's nose spurted blood as soon as he saw the illusion; Akamaru was trying to snap him out of it. Shikamaru was trying to wipe away his own nosebleed, Chouji had stopped eating and was blushing and drooling a little. Lee was drooling a river as his face turned red. Shino didn't seem affected by the prank, but he was. Neji was keeping his cool and being Neji-ish. Sasuke was being Neji-ish too.

Tsunade sweat dropped. Iruka still kept his eyes covered; Kakashi still had his bored expression. Jiraiya, as we all know, was bleeding and drooling. Oh how he loved this jutsu.

After a while Konohamaru didn't get a reaction from the blond. Worried he asked in a soft voice, "Are you ok?" That's when he noticed the small trail of drool coming from the corner of the blond mouth. Konohamaru gasped in shock. There was blood dripping from his nose too!

A tanned hand reached over and grabbed one of the breasts. That was the last straw.

"That is _it_!" Tsunade raged. "Every one of you brats get out _now_!" No one moved.

"I said _NOW!"_

The teenagers gulped and rushed out the door, Neji dragging Kiba with him. Konohamaru dropped the jutsu, jumped off the bed and scampered out before he could get hurt. Tsunade fumed at Arashi, who was still suffering from the affects of the Sexy no Jutsu.

Naruto certainly had weird friends.

OOO

1 He's talking about Lee. XD

I'm done! YAY! HUZZAH! XD

Now I gotta answer you guys' reviews.

**Archangel Rhapsody, whitereflection17, MizzKitsune, Jays Arravan, bhodi li, Mistress DragonFlame, Narutofreak22, anbu-kakashi, TemariKaze, magerm, Magicians of the Yami, Adhenefallen, ShinobiFighter101, Chocobaby, Arkhe, Kurayami-no-Izou, I gaara, Ash's Girl, Dyroness, Tagg, and Rowena Dzraran **thank you all for reviewing. I'm sorry once again for a slow update.

**JYue:** Yondaime will know about Naruto learning the Rasengan and Gama Bunta. Yondaime coming back must be secret, so no meeting him for the others in a sense…No pairings involving the Fourth or Naruto; I will expain this in the FAQ at the bottom.

**smelly cloud:** The thought him knowing how to check on it never crossed my mind. And cursing me with stomach aches is wrong.

**Baka Manuke: **I've been damned so many times in my life that it just stopped working on me. People still do it though. Yes, hair pulling is wrong. You don't wanna end up bald do you?

**hopefullight: **Make their minds merge? …; Uh…I've already got the ending planned, so don't worry. Straight fic? Uh, except for the implied KakaIru; yeah it's straight.

**ShadyMinion: **Thanks. I try not to copy anyone when I write. I capture his personality? Really? Cool XD

**Dairokkan: **When I first saw Kakashi I said to myself "This guy's in yaoi pairing somewhere." Then I found that people paired him with Iruka. I didn't understand myself, but I grew to accept it. And I always considered Iruka to be bi X/ Naruto finds Yondaime? ….

**13x: **These questions are answered at the bottom. Thanks for reviewing! XD

**Hyou: **Thank you for the compliments and the luck. I need them…X/

**yui: **They just wanted to test out the jutsu. Naruto is just easily bribed. Plus Sasuke wouldn't even let them touch him. XD

**A Writer Wannabee: **Questions on pairing are answered at the bottom in the FAQ. Orochimaru and the Akastuki? I never actually thought of putting them in…

**May-VeggieGirl1:** Sorry. I make Kakashi and the Fourth fight a lot later on. Arashi is a name I picked up from reading fanfics. It's kinda like a name given to him by the fans. It means storm in case you want to know.

**FAQ**

**Why the KakaIru pairing? Why no pairing with the Fourth/Naruto?**

The KakaIru is IMPLIED. They will later on admit their relationship, everybody knows about it, and I will barely show them together doing couple things. They will kiss, they will say 'I love you', and hug. But THAT'S IT. No sex (which will also be implied). I will barely focus on them anyway. That and I find it easier to write that pairing. X/

No pairing with Naruto/Fourth because of how wrong it'll be. If I pair the Fourth up with somebody, Naruto will miss it. And when he comes back, a whole lot of trouble will start between him and that person. So no pairings with the Fourth/Naruto.

**Why did Sasuke freak out?**

Naruto is his best friend. Now he's in the hospital because of Sasuke stupid fan girls and now he has amnesia. I would go crazy too. He was just so mad that the seal activated.

**How come the Fourth doesn't have any chakra?**

Not his body. I'll elaborate more in the next chapter.

I'm done. Ow, my fingers hurt…

The Fourth gets out of the hospital next chapter. Plus more light on the no chakra thing.

R/R!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No own

**WARNING: **From this point on, spoilers may be given away. So if you haven't read/seen the Gaiden chapters or anything after that, this concerns you.

OOO

Arashi wiggled in his hospital bed. He looked at the door again, expecting for someone to come in. He sighed when no one did and laid back in the white sheets.

It was so boring here! He couldn't even watch TV because Tsunade had said it was bad for him and had it removed from his room. He was a grown man dammit! Well, a grown man stuck in his son's body, but he was still mature! At least he thought so…

Arashi sighed and moved around so he could lie on his side. He looked out the curtain drawn window at the Hokage Monument. His eyes slowly passed over each face, memorizing every detail he could see. He held his gaze on the Third's head, his blue eyes dulling in sadness.

The Third was like a grandfather to him. He was the only one who believed in him.

Having grown up as an orphan, Arashi was doubted by many on the thought of becoming a shinobi. But not by the Sandaime. Sarutobi had encouraged the boy to follow his dream and enrolled him into the Ninja Academy. He was 8 when he entered and had graduated at 10. The old man had then placed him under Jiraiya's care. The sannin, though unorthodox with his teaching ways, had molded the young Arashi into a respectable ninja.

Arashi looked sadly at the face of the Third. He owed so much to him.

Afraid he was going to start questioning life, the Fourth turned to lie on his other side, his back turned on the monument for now. He looked up at the flower vase on the table next to his bed. The blue vase was filled with aniseed, camellia, narcissus, thyme, yarrow, and zinnias. Rosemary and dandelions were placed around the flowers; but a sunflower stood proudly at the top of the bouquet, acting as a sort of bow for the bouquet.

Naruto's friends had come by and gave it to him. Before Tsunade could kick them out, as their visits were restricted to a few minutes now, they had promised the blond that they would take him out and try to get his memories back. Arashi agreed and placed the flowers on the small table.

Arashi sighed and laid on his back again. _I wanna watch TV!_, he whined. Before he could go into a rant about old people not letting him watch TV, his hospital room door opened. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Hyuuga Hiashi entered the white room.

Blue eyes blinked in confusion. _What's going on? No one told me about Hiashi coming. _The Yondaime flinched slightly as the colorless eyes turned towards him.

"He can't control his chakra, correct?" Hiashi asked the two sannin.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes. But he can't summon it either, it seems. Even with amnesia, this is very strange."

"I see." The Hyuuga studied the weary blond once more. It was hard to imagine that such an energetic child would lose so much energy.

"We were wondering if you could take a look at his chakra system," Jiraiya said. He gave Arashi a look, silently assuring him everything would be ok.

Hiashi nodded and activated his Byakugan. Tsunade and Jiraiya waited anxiously for the Hyuuga to say something.

"What do you see Hiashi-sama?" Tsunade asked, not bothering to wait any longer. Jiraiya and Arashi perked up in attention.

It took a while before the Hyuuga leader spoke. "All his chakra has disappeared, Hokage-sama," the sannin gasped," but…his body it's…the demon's chakra is keeping him alive."

Tsunade's amber eyes snapped at the Hyuuga. "What?"

"The kyuubi's chakra is keeping him alive as all of his regular chakra seems to have disappeared."

"What about the seal?"

"I can't see it. But the demon is allowing him to use enough chakra to stay alive. Tsunade-sama, what happened to him?"

Tsunade's lips thinned. "I'm not sure. Jiraiya found him unconscious in the training fields," she lied. "Someone must have blocked his chakra pathways and left him there."

Hiashi nodded. Many were still sore over the Kyuubi's attack and most ninja now new where to attack to block off chakra. Hiashi looked at the young blonde, who was whispering back and forth with Jiraiya. It was almost amazing that the boy was still alive after what he had to endure over the years.

"Hiashi-sama."

The Hyuuga leader turned to look at the hokage. "Hiashi-sama, I'd appreciate it if you kept this under wraps. I understand the normal protocol, but considering the circumstances…"

Hiashi nodded. "I understand," he looked down at Naruto, "I hope you get better Uzumaki-kun." And with that, the Hyuuga turned on his heel and left.

Arashi sighed when he was sure the Hyuuga was gone. "Man! I forgot how weird that guy is!"

OOO

It took four days, _four days_, but he was finally allowed to get out of the hospital. Arashi kicked his feet over the side of the clean bed. He was waiting for Kakashi to arrive with some of Naruto's clothes. The blond knew his former student would be gone for hours, only the famous Copy Nin took hours to do anything, but he was too damn happy to care.

He was finally getting out of here!

Plus Naruto's friends were taking him out to see the town. They had even promised him ramen. Arashi sighed dreamily as he thought of the salty noodles. Drool was slowly making its way out of the corner of his mouth as the Fourth thought of what ramen to eat.

_First I'm gonna get miso ramen, and then pork, and then miso again, and then beef. Yeah that's it!_

He was thrown out of his thoughts by the arrival of clothes that had been thrown at him. Kakashi saluted at his teacher. "Yo!"

After glaring at the silver head, Arashi studied the clothes Kakashi brought.

"Are you sure these are Naruto's clothes?" he asked.

Kakashi nodded. "I got them straight out of his closet."

Arashi frowned slightly. "These clothes are orange."

"Yeah, Naruto really doesn't have much of a fasi-"

"These are awesome!"

Kakashi sweatdropped. He should have expected this from his sensei; the man always did like flashy things. _He always did like to stand out. 'Being original' that's what he called it,_ Kakashi sighed. _At least it's safe to say where Naruto got it from._

"Hey, hey! How do I look?"

Kakashi looked at the blond before him. Naruto's clothes had changed over the years, not by much though, and his body had also matured. Arashi was wearing an orange jacket with black sleeves and shoulders. The same trim ran down with the zipper. He was wearing regular orange pants and of course the traditional Japanese sandals.

Naruto's hair had grown slightly longer, some of the back ends growing slightly past his shoulder as well as the blonde bangs covering some of his face. Naruto had even grown up to Kakashi's shoulder. Though he was no longer the smallest of Team 7, Sasuke still out grew him by half a foot.

Naruto had thrown a fit when he measured Sasuke and himself.

"Hey! How do I look?" Arashi yelled, thus bringing Kakashi out of his thoughts.

Kakashi blinked and looked the blonde over again. "You look like an orange."

"A simple 'handsome' or 'sexy' would have done, Kakashi."

"Maa, but that would have been lying sensei."

"Oh shut up."

A little while later, the student and teacher were finally walking down the hospital halls to check out 'Naruto'. But in the back of mind, something was bothering Kakashi.

"Ne, sensei?"

"Hm?"

"What did Hiashi find out? The seal isn't breaking is it?" Kakashi's eye drooped down to look at the blond.

Arashi frowned slightly. Kakashi didn't take that as a good sign.

"When Hiashi-sama looked at my- Naruto's body, he discovered that the demon's chakra is keeping it from dying."

Kakashi eye widened. "So you really don't have any chakra?"

Arashi nodded. "This isn't my body Kakashi, so I can't make any chakra even with my spirit in control."

Kakashi nodded. "What about the seal? The Kyuubi can't get out can it?"

Arashi sighed. "I don't know. Hiashi-sama couldn't see the seal, not that it would have done any good. Only you, Jiraiya and I know how to check the seal."

"So what do we do?" Kakashi asked.

Arashi beamed at the question, giving Kakashi a sick feeling. "Well, Tsunade decided that it would be best if I was placed under the care of an ANBU member. _But_," Kakashi cringed at this," since no one else is allowed to know about, Tsunade thought it was best if I was placed in your care."

Kakashi stared down at his student/teacher in shock. "You're living with me!"

Arashi nodded. "Yup!"

This just wasn't a good day for Kakashi.

OOO

"All right, let's see here. Everything seems to be in order. I just need you to sign down here, Uzumaki-kun, and then we'll be finished."

Arashi scribbled Naruto's name on the paper. He had studied Naruto's signature and could now copy it perfectly.

The nurse nodded in approval and placed the papers in order. She smiled at Arashi and said in a motherly voice," Now I don't want you to come back here soon, understand? You take this time to rest."

Arashi nodded.

"And you, Hatake-san, you make sure he rests! I don't understand why you ninjas have to train everyday."

Kakashi nodded. "I'll make sure he takes it easy, ma'am."

The nurse nodded and shooed them away. "Get going you two. I'm sure lots of people are waiting for you."

_Lady, you have no idea_, Arashi thought as they exited the hospital.

When they left the hospital, Kakashi led the way to the Ninja Academy. Arashi was so excited about seeing the old school that he raced Kakashi there. Arashi won since Kakashi was taking his damn sweet time to get there. Seriously, who walks _that_ slow?

The Fourth looked around the schoolyard in silent awe. Young ninja trainees ran around, either practicing their lessons or playing games. It was barely noon so most likely the children were having their break.

Arashi occupied the wooden swing of the schoolyard, watching the children play. One the kids spotted him and ran over.

"Naruto-nii! You're out of the hospital! Are you ok now?" the little boy cried as he ran over to blonde.

Arashi nodded. "Yes, I'm feeling much better now, um…?"

The little boy yelled in frustration, "I'm Saburo! Saburo! Why do you always forget my name?"

Arashi chuckled. Saburo puffed out his cheeks at the older boy. Big kids were so weird.

Other kids called out the boy's name. Saburo looked back and nodded. He grabbed Arashi's hand and pulled him towards the group of kids. Arashi almost fell on his face when the little boy pulled him to his feet.

Next thing he knew he was standing over a group of small children who were fighting over what game to play. The decided on playing 'Ninja' and that Arashi was the enemy.

Arashi cackled as he stood over one of the fallen 'ninja'. The others stood at a distance waiting for the perfect moment to strike. 

"Silly ninja! None of you can ever beat me! I shall have your heads as trophies." Arashi inwardly chuckled at this. Kids were so dramatic these days.

Saburo raised his fist in mock fury. "You'll never win! We'll beat you because we're the good guys." Ok the kid could work on his lines a bit.

"Attack!"

Five young trainees ganged up on the Yondaime, making him fall to the ground. Small hands and feet batted at him playfully while the children make sound effects for the fight.

The day was saved once again.

OOO

"He always did have a way with kids."

"Really?"

Kakashi nodded. "When he was the Hokage he would sneak out of his office and come here and play with the kids. His advisors would go crazy when they looked for him."

Iruka chuckled. "Yes, I saw them yell at him once. Though, he wasn't paying much attention them."

"Yeah. If it wasn't for his skills in combat, I'd question why he became a hokage in the first place."

Iruka nodded and turned to look up at the jounin. Kakashi looked down at the chuunin with his visible eye.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Iruka hesitated. "I…I was just thinking about how much I miss Naruto."

"We'll get him back Iruka, I promise."

"I know! It's just…what about Yondaime-sama? What happens to him?"

Kakashi sighed and placed an arm around the younger man. "I don't know, Iruka. I don't know." Kakashi gazed out the window, watching as the blond below played with the children.

"I remember," Iruka looked up at Kakashi," I remember how excited Arashi was about Naruto. All he did was talk about becoming a father. He even turned the room next to his office into a nursery. He was so happy."

The silent response from Iruka urged Kakashi to continue. "And then the Kyuubi attacked and he had to make a decision. "

Iruka felt Kakashi's body sagged in grief at the memory of the attack. He pulled the taller man into a hug and whispered calming things to him. Iruka knew this was the closest Kakashi would get to crying, so he offered what comfort he could give to him.

Outside, Arashi stopped in mid-run as something tugged at him. He turned to look at the school, wondering what it was he felt. Realization soon struck him as he felt the tug become stronger. He excused himself from the children and ran inside the school.

Only a handful of people understood Kakashi. And he'll be damned if he couldn't make his student feel better.

He was, still, one of the few that Kakashi truly trusted.

OOO

Uh, yeah. That's it. What a weird ending…

Anyway reviews.

**MizzKistune, omnikaze, magerm, Hiei's Cute Girl, Narutofreak22, ShonobiFighter 101, Mistress DragonFlame, Ash's Girl, encyser, Crystal no Kitsune, HanaTenshiHimeko, Kaiyo no Hime, Baka Zero, MysteryLady-Tx, Magicians of the Yami, Arsenel, Kunoichi 008, Blood red nin, Bubbalicious, Terry, and AznSapphire **thank you all for reviewing. Sorry for the long wait X/

**Cyberwolf: **Arashi will comment on Naruto's accomplishment in later chapters. Everyone has a lot of stories to tell him, lol. And yeah, no SasuNaru pairing. I'm almost sad about that…X/

**A Writer Wannabee: **Um, what do you mean by kick ass? The amnsesia thing took me forever to come with! I'll explain its genius in the FAQ. Timeline? Uh, atleast a year after the current (Japanese) manga timeline. Short story? Usually before I write a fic, I come up with a beginning and ending, but that's just how I work. I really can't say if it'll be short or not.

**Peter Kim: **Arashi know's about Orochimaru's betrayal and the death of the Third. Sorry no Akatuki. They'll mess everything up.

**anbu-kakashi:** Leave me alone! I already answered your review months ago.

**Lady Zephyr: **Yeah, my writing usually gets better as time goes on XD

**Blue leafy: **Maybe, maybe, no and yes. Lmao

**thewarriorkai: **Uh, I got your email. Don't worry though; I really want to finish this so I'll make sure I end it.

**FAQ**

**Ok, no Yondaime/Naruto pairing, but why the KakaIru? And will there be SasuNaru?**

Uh, the KakaIru thing is really small. I might make them kiss from time to time, but I really don't know what to do with them. And it's there because my sister is a big fan of it and she won't let me borrow her pictures if I don't put any in.

No SasuNaru. Sigh. I really want to, but maybe in another story. XD

**Amnesia? Why that?**

It's really simple. This way Yondaime can act any way he want and everyone will thinks it's because he can't remember anything. Plus, people will tell him about the things Naruto has done and he could know and be happy. That's really it.

**Will anyone find out? What about the Akatsuki?**

Maybe someone will find out. Maybe not. No Akatsuki. They'll just mess everything up and kill Naruto. Plus I really don't want to put any fight scenes. They're too long X/

Well, that's it. I gotta get to bed. I think I made this chapter longer, I really don't know. Don't mind the ending either, I really don't get it myself.

RR! Till next time, minna.


End file.
